Coryphiel
Coryphiel is the world upon which "Legends of Coryphiel", and its precursor "Legends of Tyrrus" are set. It is also the main setting for the Steel and Scale system. On Coryphiel, magic and technology are both common Magic can be learned by anyone who studies it enough, or through worship of one of the many deities of Coryphiel. Additionally, some people are born with magical power. Guns are commonly used, and there are many different varieties, including some high tech creations. The most remarkable aspect of technology in Coryphiel is the use of "clockwork augments", prosthetic limbs that can be controlled by the bearer, and are entirely clockwork. Augment technology has even advanced beyond this in certain circles. Races of Coryphiel Humans By far the most widespread and populous race of people, humans construct cities and wage war all over the planet. Most other races have their origins in humanity Dragonkin The descendants of humans who made pacts with dragons. Clockwork Golems Sentient machines made of clockwork. Undead Souls who linger on the Mortal Realm long after their deaths. Aelves Fey creatures who inhabit the wilderness of the world. Half-Aelves The children of humans and Aelves. Denizens Magical creatures from the Otherworld. Regions of Coryphiel Estiel The continent of Estiel is the largest known, and home to many different nations and people. Tyrrus A central region, filled with rolling grasslands and bordered by mountains. Izir A large desert region to the east. Hirokir A verdant, yet deadly, jungle on the western edge of the continent. The Ishkar Mountains A massive range of mountains separating the southern regions from the Frozen North. The Frozen North A dead, uninhabited land of ice and mountains. Shavhan The Steppes of Shavhan A massive region of war-torn plains, home to warmongering nomads. The Xang'Jui Vale A beautiful enormous valley of fertile land. Qui Sometimes known as the "Land of Springblossoms", a temperate land of rolling hills and forests Nothindria A collection of cold islands to the north of Shavhan. The Shivarran Isles An archipelago of islands to the south of Shavhan. The Shattered Sea West Calamar A group of large tropical islands with warm weather. East Calamar A cluster of islands known for sheer cliffs and brutal storms. Central Isles This region is mostly empty, but a few small islands sit in the middle of this sea. The Northern Archipelago A group of contested islands close to Tyrrus. The Far South The furthest south anyone has ever gone. Home to strange things and filled with mist. The Shrouded Continent ??? Nations of Coryphiel The Empire of Erdannia Centred in the great city of Erradan, the Empire of Erdannia is the most technologically advanced civilisation on Coryphiel, and yet runs rampant with crime. The Kingdom of Whytehold A militaristic and honour centric kingdom which is known for producing the greatest weapons and armour in the world. The Dominion of New Haven An incredibly magical nation ruled by dragons and archmages, where magitech is created. In New Haven, only magic users are given political power and wealth. Hirokir Hidden in the depths of the jungle, the Hirokiri Cities are powerful and isolated. In Hirokir they shun gods and perform profane practices of magic. The Izir Confederacy A unified force of all the powerful cities and cartels of Izir. A very powerful trading nation, and one of the few places slavery is practiced. The New Empire of Izero A resurgence of the ancient empire that ruled Izir, who are anti-slavery and working against the Izir Confederacy. The Calamaran Empire Centred in the Shattered Sea, this was once the most powerful naval empire in the world, but has shrunk significantly in size and power over the past century. The Calamarans worship a dead god of the sea, and practice slavery. The Three Dynasties of Shavhan A distant empire ruled by the council of Three Emperors, where they worship the former Dragonlord of Earth, and practice many varieties of martial arts. The Three Dynasties have a similar technology level to Erdannia, due to many trades between the two empires. The Steppes of Shavhan War-torn steppes where warring tribes tyrannically control the few settlements and fight in the name of their gods. Nothindria A series of cold islands far to the north, which has recently begun to take over areas of the Shattered Sea. Nothindria has a very powerful navy and its archers are unparalleled. Svoldia A tropical archipelago within the Shattered Sea, home to a hardy nation of coastal raiders and dragonslayers. The Savage Isles Not one nation, but a series of primitive islands in the Shattered Sea, home to varied races of people with some powerful magic. The Pirate Union With Isla Cobre as their centre, the Pirate union are nautical criminals who adhere to a code, and worship the Lady of the Mist. The Necropolis The undead empire of Aziz Al-Ahmed, a union of resurrected kings and soldiers from ancient Izir. The Border Kings The collective name for the independant islands and provinces that sit at the borders of the greater empires.